


Accusation

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #2: Accusation</p><p>In which Tony knows he can't have it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU

Tony has come to a metaphorical crossroad.

For months, he has been seeing Pepper and screwing Loki and as much as he wants to keep them both, as much as he wants to ignore the problem he cannot keep it up anymore.

For months, he's been kissing red lips and running hands through equally red locks during the day, laughing and smiling and feeling normal and whole in ways he hasn’t ever before and knows nobody but Pepper can make him feel. But by night, red bleeds into fiery green and milky white and everything is sweat and pleasure and moremore _more_. 

Pepper doesn’t know and Loki pretends he doesn’t care. But he sees the way they look at him. Pepper silently asking _what is wrong, why am I alienating him, am I making this up_ and Loki kicking the hostility up a notch, telling himself _not good enough_ and it breaks Tony’s heart.

He knows it’s time to choose.

Pepper is safety and security. She is love and hope for a better future and the promise that he can be fixed and whole and _okay_. But Loki is understanding, somebody to relate to. Loki knows without needing to ask and while Pepper is the one who can calm the nightmares and occasionally chase them away altogether, Loki is the one who shares the dream with him and doesn’t poke and prod.

The worst part?

It’s too easy a decision.

And he knows his heart might not survive the choice.


End file.
